Poetic Tragedy
by UnicornHorn
Summary: Ron's life doesn't seem to go the way he wants it to he has options see which one he chooses...
1. Begining of the End

Prologue -  
  
Ron lay in the dungeons with his arms straight out like a T. Wand in one hand and a shocked expression. The room was filled with smoke, but Ron didn't care, he couldn't even move. The mirror that was in front of him stood cracked in the center and paint was chipping off in the corners. He lay there and as his thoughts began to sink and fade away into the darkness he thought of Harry and Hermione and how stupid they were. How very stupid indeed. In all the years he's been with them fighting dark lords and the evils of the wizarding world they couldn't even pick out the one time when Ron needed them the most. Right now.  
  
-Beginning of the End- one week before  
  
Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room where all his friends were doing their homework. It was close to Christmas break and the testing started. Ron was holding three incredibly large books, one for potions and two on the history of wizards. He told his parents that he would try really hard to get good points on his end of semester grades because he was starting to slack off and, the teachers sent progress owls home. He sat down in front of the fire where no one was and opened the first book. "How to Tell a Potion from Your Average Drink and How to be Prepared for What Comes Next." Ron sighed and began reading for what seemed like forever. He closed the book on the 7th chapter and noticed that no one was in the common room and that 9 o'clock pm had suddenly turned into 1: 30 in the morning. "I guess time does fly when ones have 'fun'" he said to himself as walked up to the boys' dorm room. As he got closer to the door he could hear talking, a girl and a boy. Shocked he wondered who it could be and why they were up so late.  
  
"I don't have much to worry about this year the tests get easier and easier for me" said one voice.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you think you're the queen of the world because of it."  
  
Ron made out the voices to be Harry and Hermione, his two best friends. He didn't see them walk in but it didn't matter, he wanted to study without interruptions. The voices got quiet and he could hear ruffling of bed sheets and maybe a few kisses here and there. Ron got angry, he told Harry about all of his life. Including the parts about where he liked Hermione since the 1st year when she saved him from the devil's snare. Ron burst in the room not looking at the bed but he could tell the two had stopped what they were doing. Ron took off his pants and his sweater revealing boxers and a T-shirt. He got in his bed not facing the two and pulled the covers over his head. He could hear small voices and then footsteps getting out of the bed and leaving the room and finally the door shut.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" he heard Harry say.  
  
Ron paused. "If you liked her too you could have just told me instead of fucking her behind my back." Ron said and turned to his side and fell asleep so he didn't have to talk to Harry anymore. 


	2. Tests and Discussions

Test and Discussions  
  
When Ron woke the next morning Harry had already left. In a way Ron was happy he didn't have to see the double crosser so early in the morning. Ron freshened up in the bathroom and walked out to the common room where he saw no one but Crookshanks, who was resting on the couch. He had guessed he was late for breakfast, but he didn't care it would give him a reason to go to class early. As he walked out the portrait hole and down the hallway he thought of how exciting things must be for Harry and Hermione. Harry was the quidditch captain and Hermione was head girl. As he thought about it more and more, he had a pretty messed up life compared to theirs. 1 out of 6 children not really minded, wealthy enough but just making it on things they need. No where near being head boy. He wasn't even sure he was a great friend anymore. He felt sort of like a tag along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
He sat down on the wall waiting for the others to arrive and start their Potions midterm. The first two people that turned up were not the people he wanted to see.  
  
"I don't know but it is kind of weird that he-" as Harry and Hermione walked up they stopped their conversation and looked over at Ron. Ron avoided eye contact. He didn't want to have anything to do with them at this point.  
  
"Ron what's wrong" he heard Hermione say but he didn't answer and he shifted so he couldn't see them at all. He had guessed they got the picture and bugged off to the other side of the hallway. He heard murmurs but couldn't make out the words. Moments later the class arrived and Snape led them into the classroom to take the test. Snape gave out the anti-cheating quills and they began testing.  
  
After testing Ron hurried straight out the door without making small talk with his classmates, he didn't even stop when Malfoy called over to him saying he was going to fail and get kicked out for being so dumb. Ron knew better not to not let Malfoy get to him because he knew that it was in fact the way Malfoy actually felt about himself. He [Malfoy] was just blaming his faultiness on someone else. Ron went straight to his dorm and opened the book for his History of Magic class and began studying. He thought that this would keep his mind on something other than the bad things in life. A half-hour past when he heard the portrait open and saw Hermione walk in. He turned so he wasn't looking at her anymore but she came over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ron can we talk please?" She said in a small voice  
  
"I don't have anything to talk to you about." He said coldly.  
  
"Ron I'll make something for you to talk to me about. This is important and it can not wait," she said taking the book from him and closing it. "Ron you've been acting really odd lately. Is there something you want to tell me?" Hermione asked looking as though she was about to cry because she felt she had lost a friend.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her the truth but he thought she would blow him off and say he was acting childish. He could feel himself breathing heavy and slowly starting to perspire. He was so mad but at the same time he was happy that he was actually alone with Hermione. He could tell her at last how he really felt about her. What would that mean to her? She was with Harry. In all the mixed up feelings he had bottled up inside he could only blurt out, "Yes I have something to say." 


	3. Confession

"Ok well please tell me" Hermione sat across from Ron waiting for him to respond. Ron sat with a dazed glare on his face because he didn't know exactly how to tell her what he had to say. He knew he had to tell her, his life was going downhill and that everything he wanted was taken away from him. even her. The trouble was he couldn't find the proper words, after a minute of searching he felt explaining it to her the way it formed in his head. "Ok, this is the only way I can say this, my life is going straight to the bottom. All the things I ever loved are gone and I can't seem to find a way to get them back." Ron said quietly to Hermione. "What do you mean Ron? What sort of things?" She asked Ron swallowed hard. He had to tell her, he had already started there was no turning back now. He glanced at the floor, "Things like. you," He started and looked up to Hermione she opened her mouth as if she getting ready to say something "No Hermione just. hear me out." He told her "I know it's not what you want to hear because you're with Harry and all but. I told Harry everything and he just took all of what I said and threw it away. He had the audacity to go after you after I clearly told him for 4 years that. well. that I love you Hermione." Ron finished. He was starting to shiver because he was so nervous waiting to see what her reaction would be.  
  
Hermione took a minute until what Ron said finally sunk in. She started to cry she put her hands up to her face so Ron couldn't see but he had already tried to calm her down. "Don't cry please Hermione I didn't mean to make you cry." He said. "Ron you have no clue what you just did to me." She said and cried even harder than before. Ron looked confused "What did I do? Hermione look at me," He pulled her face up so he could hear her clearly when she spoke "what did I do to you?" he asked once again. Hermione wiped some of the tears away "Why did you wait so long to tell me this? Do you know how long I was waiting for that? Huh? You have no clue," she said tearing up again " 3 years I've been waiting, only because I thought you liked me and then I finally gave up thinking if I hadn't gotten you by now then why try anymore. Harry just so happened to be there every time I cried after the usual bickering we that did." She wiped more tears "After a while I thought well if you saw me with Harry then maybe you'd step in and just say something and then we'd be together but what I thought was wrong and now." She shook her head "just nevermind Ron." She finished. Ron had never felt this bad in his life, he didn't like the fact that Hermione put the blame all on him. "Did you have feelings for me also?" He asked. She wiped her face once more. "Yes. I did" she responded and put her head back down. Ron looked at her thinking of what a jerk he must have been to her. He wanted to hold her and make her stop crying and kiss her and say everything was going to be all right. It was worth a try maybe if he stepped in now maybe she'd go for him. He placed his hand under her chin and moved in and kissed her softly on the lips. He waited for a response and a few second later he got one. Hermione had slowly placed her hand on his neck and pulled him in closer for a more passionate kiss. He felt so good at this point that he was sort of glade he told her what was wrong.  
  
After a minute of kisses he felt Hermione pull back and he opened his eyes to look at her. She looked scared and hurt at the same time. "Ron we. I can't do this." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "I thought you said that if I stepped in that, "Ron started but Hermione took over. "That was before Ron. Now is too late, I love Harry now and I'm not letting anything come between us. Not now I can't afford to be depressed again for another year Ron, I'm sorry goodbye." And with that Hermione left the common room leaving Ron dumbfounded and empty inside. He knew it was too good to be true. 


End file.
